


The Mission

by StrangersmilesStrange



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fucked Up, John Feels, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Sherlock Feels, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangersmilesStrange/pseuds/StrangersmilesStrange
Summary: Hey... so this is my premier... I am quite nervous and hope you like my little ficlet.I thought about what happened before Sherlock said his goodbyes to John.Sherlock has to bear the consequences of his actions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... so this is my premier... I am quite nervous and hope you like my little ficlet.
> 
> I thought about what happened before Sherlock said his goodbyes to John. 
> 
> Sherlock has to bear the consequences of his actions

"I have to send you on a mission."  
Mycrofts voice sounded strange.... serious as always but there was something else... sorrow?  
Sherlock ignored it.. too busy with enjoying gingernuts after all that mess with Magnussen.  
"Oh please... the one you asked me to reject?" He said and raised a brow with a teasing smirk. "Don't you think I need some .... rest? I thought about...."  
'... going on holidays.' He wanted to say but Mycroft stopped him.

"For God's sake can you... for one moment... be serious and listen!" He growled but the look he gave him wasn't angry. Sherlock fell silent.. stared at him surprised. And suddenly saw it.... Mycroft was frightened... 

"Sherlock.... I.... this time I can't do anything."

His heart froze....  
"Mycroft WHAT are you trying to tell me?" He whispered searching eye contact but his brother stared down at his desk. It felt like ages before he spoke again.

"THEY will offer you a job... a mission... and you better accept." 

He swallowed hard when he realised what that meant. "Myc... I. Y-you know this was... I did this for..."

"It doesn't matter Sherlock.... THEY don't care for whom you did it...."

Right... he was willing to give informations of strictest secrecy... and he killed a man...surely he messed it up this time... 

"Where?" He asked with a little nod....and whilst he listened to Mycroft his eyes grew wider...  
"Y-you know what that means, Mycroft. You know I won't get out alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Sherlock got 'offered' the mission and before he left?
> 
> A huge thank you to sherlockandjohn2010 ❤

"I... am sorry."  
Mycrofts words still echoed in his head after being brought back to Baker Street. 

Standing in the living room he looked around. Imagined John and himself swirling around full of energy. Excited about a case.  
'Those times are gone.' He told himself and sat down on his armchair. Burying his head in his hands he desperately tried to find a way out of this... But didn't find one. 

His mind went back to his conversation with Mycroft.  
He really was sorry. Big brother - who always got him out of trouble - eventually was powerless.  
"Myc, could you do me one last favour?" He asked staring at his feet. "Let me say goodbye... to him... I owe him a goodbye.... this time."  
Mycroft looked surprised but nodded. "Of course, Sherlock." 

Now... back at Baker Street he wondered how he could stand this... saying goodbye to John. The one he came back for.. the one who always believed in him.

His gaze fell on the hiding place neither John nor Lestrade and his eager guys ever found on their drug busts.  
He checked the time. A couple of hours until Mycroft would pick him up and bring him to his plane.  
"Time to calm your nerves, Sherlock." He whispered and took out the box....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the story gets closer to the famous tarmac scene.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ❤
> 
> Thanks again to SherlockWatson_Holmes for encouraging me to go on.

This time everything was different...  
No matter what he took (and he had quite a collection) nothing calmed him or made his mind stop racing to what would happen to him on that mission.... 

John.... 

John was the one who always calmed him... who helped him to focus. 

The knock on the door made him wince ...  
"Sir, it's time."  
Oh... so Mycroft couldn't stand to bring him to the plane... he should have known.  
He put on his coat... his armour... and opened the door with a excited smile he didn't feel.... 

Mycroft waited in the car. Sherlock blinked surprised but nodded when he got in. "John will be there" is all Mycroft said... Sherlock nodded again then stared out of the window.  
And Mycroft watched him.... worry written on the pale face... Hating himself for not being able to do anything to help his baby brother this time.

They arrived at the tarmac and the moment the car stopped Sherlock hurried out to see John getting out of another car... followed by Mary.  
No... no that was wrong... he wanted to talk to John alone!

He watched John shaking his head... saw anger on Mary's face...  
Something was wrong.

"I told you... I will go to say goodbye... this is my last moment with Sherlock for who knows how long. All I ask from you is to give me this moment." 

John turned around and hurried to get to him.... and then he stood there... in front of him...his John.

"Mycroft... may I..." Sherlock said without looking at him... he was just looking at John. And John's little smile told him Mycroft has left them some privacy.

"So...here we are." John said after clearing his throat.


	4. On The Tarmac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really what was shown on BBC...
> 
> Please be gentle with me... I try to bring this to a good end....
> 
> And sorry for letting you wait that long ❤

"Right" Sherlock said with a sad smile on his face.

There is so much he wanted to tell John, but with this lump in his throat it was impossible.  
It was too late... he should have told him long ago. If he'd be honest now he would just ruin his life - once again and this time for good.

Mary was pregnant and John was finally going to live the calm and comfortable life he deserved. As a wonderful father and husband... and doctor.  
He almost sees him running after his little girl... laughing and whirling her around once he caught her.  
He couldn't ruin this just because he suddenly got soppy.

"When will you be back?" John asked and ripped him from his thoughts. Sherlock shrugged. "Well...it's going to be tricky... so don't expect me to be here to hold hands." He joked with a glance towards Mary who was standing next to the car and stared at him as if she was jealous.

John chuckled and it was the sweetest sound he has ever heard....  
"Dear please!" He shook his head but then got serious again.. "Sherlock... I..."  
"There's something I wanted to tell you all the time." Sherlock interrupted him before he took a deep breath.  
His former blogger blinked surprised and licked his lips... waited for him to continue.  
And Sherlocks heart stopped beating... he needed to hear him chuckling again.

"Sherlock is actually a girls name." He said grinning wryly and tried to blink the tears away he wasn't able to fight back.

John's laughter felt amazing and warmed his whole being...this was how he wanted to keep him in his mind palace.

"No chance, Sherlock." He replied still giggling... but when he looked at Sherlock there were tears in his eyes as well.  
"There's just space for one Sherlock in my life..  
And this is you." He whispered and now it was John who took a deep breath.....


End file.
